Kai's Parents
Kai's Parents are prominent scientists in the field of Elebits research. They want their son to have the same enthusiasm for Elebits that they have and often talk to him about them. Kai believes that they love Elebits more than they love him and wishes that the creatures had never existed so that his parents would pay more attention to him. Appearance Kai's father... Kai's mother... Plot When the story begins, both Dr. Ed and Dr. Anna go to their research lab to investigate the source of a power outage after lightning strikes, leaving Kai alone at home. Kai later receives a call from his father, who tells him that Elebits are acting strangely around the world due to an unknown cause and instructs Kai to use the Capture Gun before hanging up in a hurry. Kai's Parents call him again later when they return home while Kai is at the Amusement Park. They tell him that an entity born from the earlier lightning strike is likely the reason for the Elebits' strange behavior. Then they explain to him how to make the Capture Gun more powerful and promise to rush to get Kai right away. Kai is surprised by his parents' concern and understanding. By the time Dr. Ed and Dr. Anna arrive at the amusement park, Kai has defeated and befriended the Zero Elebit. Kai's parents express their worry and relief, apologizing for leaving their son home alone. They are surprised to see Kai so close to the brand new species of Elebit, but he doesn't allow them to study it. This does not appear to bother Dr. Ed or Dr. Anna at all, and the family is brought together by their love of Elebits. Other * The Capture Gun which Kai uses throughout the game belongs to his father. * Though Kai expresses some concern at touching Elebits with his bare hands, his parents are often shown with one or more Elebits on their person, such as in their pockets or in their hair. * Kai's parents are apparently interested in general anthropology; besides being well-read, there is some archaeology software in Kai's father's study along with several items imported from around the world, such as masks, musical instruments, dishes, dolls and sculptures. * Kai's father is a fan of movies, music (both rock n' roll and classical), and electronics. * Kai's father likes wine and spicy food. * While every member of the family has a plant that they look after, Kai's father's fares the best; Kai admits that his plant wilts a bit sometimes and that his mother sometimes forgets to water her plant. * Kai's mother is apparently an artist of decent skill; she not only painted one of the pictures hanging near their kitchen, but drew what looks like a fairly intricate card and made a dish as well. * Kai and his mother both love chocolate. * Kai's mom loves to watch soap operas. * There is a picture of Kai and his parents in casual clothes at the amusement park hanging in their dining room. * Kai's parents brought back a glass lighthouse as a souvenir from their honeymoon. Category:Characters